Here Without You
by KlayleyAddict
Summary: (Haylijah) Elijah goes to Hayley after his fight with Klaus in 3X5. Rated M HayleyXElijah 1 SHOT


_**A/N: I was in a Haylijah mood today so I chose to do a little 1 shot, I wrote it quickly so sorry for any bad quality writing and if there is any spelling misakes!, but regardless I hope you enjoy! XD**_

* * *

"Why won't you stop crying?" Hayley whispered to hope who was sobbing in her arm's.

Hayley was glad that Davina asked the ancestors to break the crescent moon curse and she was very happy to get the spend time with hope 24/7 but she was still adjusting to being a full-time mommy. A couple hours ago Jackson had left their apartment to inform the other wolfs that the curse was broken...once again.

"Are you alright?"

Hayley looked up to find Elijah standing a couple feet in front of her, haven't he heard of knocking? Hayley had been having trouble being around Elijah lately..Well since Jackson and her's wedding when she told him that she had to marry Jackson but it was almost impossible to avoid him, especially when she didn't want to.

"Elijah." Hayley greeted him over Hope's cries.

Elijah's eyebrows scrunched together as he stared down at the baby in Hayley's arms as he took a step closer to her. "Are you in need of some assistance?"

Hayley hesitated for a moment, fully prepared to say no when Hope lets out another ear screeching scream. Hayley stood up as she continued to gently rock baby hope she moved till she was directly in front of Elijah.

Elijah reached out his arms, taking Hope into his arms and smiling at her as he shushed her softly.

Hope stopped crying after just a few seconds of Elijah holding her, causing her to frown.

"Okay how did you do that." Hayley whispered to him as he handed the baby girl back to Hayley.

Elijah just smiled at Hayley but didn't say anything.  
It was a couple seconds later that Hayley sat Hope back gently in her crib before walking back to Elijah her hands in her pockets.

"So what's going on?" Hayley asked softly, not liking to risk waking Hope up.

"What do you mean?" Elijah whispered, tilting his head to the side.

Hayley shrugged before whispering back to him. "I'm guessing there's a reason that you're here.."

Elijah hesitated before responding.

"I do need to speak to you about something." Elijah said lightly back.

Haley nodded before letting a small smile plays on her lips. "Do you want to go to another room so we dont have to whisper.

Elijah smiled back at her and nodded as he followed Hayley to the bedroom, which was a suprise but considering if was the furthest room away from Hope.

"What's wrong Elijah?" She asked him seeing the look on his face "Let me guess it's about Tristian or Lucien? Or Klaus?"

Elijah tensed at the name of his brother, remembered their fight they had just minutes ago.

'I have carried you for centuries Niklaus..No more...You wanna fight? So be it.'

"So it is Klaus?" Hayley asked curiously.

"Klaus and I are no longer on the same side in this fight Hayley." Elijah told her coldly. "I thought I should warn you of this before you find out from someone else.

"What do you mean you're not on the same side?" Hayley rushed out to ask.

"I-" Elijah hesitated his eyes lowering in shame. "I did something that I am very ashamed of a very long time ago and Niklaus has just found out about it.."

Hayley cocked an eyebrow at that. She couldnt Elijah doing something so bad that Klaus would turn against him, hell she couldnt imagine Elijah doing anything that he would feel ashamed of. "It can't be that bad Elijah."

"I compelled someone that Nikalus loved to call him a monster that she could never love, breaking Klaus' heart and turning him into the cruel person he is today." Elijah said, avoiding any eye contact.

Hayley's eyes winded. "O-okay that's pretty bad.

His lip twitched into an almost smile. "Yeah I guess it is."

There was a time of silence between them.

"Who told Klaus-"

"The girl herself, Aroura..Tristan's sister." Elijah said with a slow nod, he honesty didnt know why his first response to his fight was to come and see Hayley but he did, He explained to her about Klaus and Arora and what he did and at the end she was just staring at him, no judgment in her eyes no pity just looking at him.

"Klaus will get over it 'Lijah." Hayley told him honestly placing a comforting hand on his knee.

"I dont think he will." Elijah said his voice cracking slightly.

"Doesent this kind of make you even?" Hayley said lowly. "Klaus killed Gia-"

"I wasnt _in love_ with Gia." Elijah said raising his eyes to meet hers. "I believe that Klaus actually loved Arora, I _didnt_...It's different."

"But you slept with her." Hayley blurted out, instantly regretting it.

Elijah raised an eyebrow but nodded. "I didn't love her." He said, almost like he was trying to make Hayley understand, that he wanted her to believe him.

"You still _slept_ with her." Hayley muttered under her breath bitterly. Shifting further away from him but Elijah just took a casual step closer.

"How's Jackson doing Hayley?" Elijah raised in the same bitter tone as her, his lip twitching up.

Hayley narrowed her eyes at the sudden change of subject. "He's fine..He went to tell the pack about the curse being broke...And i never did thank you.."

Elijah suddenly looked slightly confused at this.

"You Brought Hope to me _every_ full moon...I'm guessing that wasnt easy with Klaus trying to stop you-"

"You dont have to thank me." Elijah cut off with a dismissive wave. "Your her mother Hayley, Hope is my niece and i..I care about her and youNiklaus could have never stopped me from letting you see her..Thats actually the other thing I came here to talk about." Elijah cleared his throat

Hayley swallowed the lump in her throat taking a hesitant step closer to Elijah looking into his dark brown eyes she felt this pull towards him.

"Elijah." Hayley pleaded into a whisper. "Don't-"

"You stopped me from saying what I wanted to say on your wedding day Hayley." Elijah said. "What I wanted to tell you, please just let me talk."

Hayley hesitated before nodding slowly almost fearfully, she knew what was coming, what he wanted to say; just like she knew what he wanted to say the day of her wedding.

Elijah cleared his throat before continuing. "I love you Hayley, I fell in love with you the moment I met you, from the time I we met and every moment after that...I know that I missed my opportunity with you a long time ago because i felt like i was betraying Nikalaus by having feeling's for you and wanting to act on them and then I found out that you were betrothed to Jackson and...And it was like nothing I've ever felt before..The envy the jealousy and that made me realise how stupid I was being by pushing away my feeling for you, but Jackson's good for you Hayely, he can be there for you I can't and-

"Shut up Elijah." She cut him off. Hayley crushed her lips to his in a passionate kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, Eliah instantly responded after the minor shock wore off, weaving his hands into her hair as he pulled her closer to him.

Elijah took the lead in pulling back after a second.

"Hayely." He said, an edge to his voice as he lets out a breath. "We shouldn't-"

"I dont care what we should or shouldn't do Elijah." Hayley strongly cut in. "I..I love you Elijah."

Elijah's lips were back on Hayley's in a split second his arms resting on her waist as their mouths moved together in a fast movement. Hayley's hands found his chest and she quickly removed his suit jacket, ripping off his dress shirt, not that Elijah appeared to care too much right now. She ran here hands up and down his muscled chest. Hayley moved back from the kiss and smirked as she rushed in removing her tank top over her head.

Elijah looked straight at her now completely naked top half with hunger as he used his vamp speed to push her to into the wall as she moaned in approval.

Elijah's hands moved down the side of her back his hardened self pressing against her as his mouth never left hers as he lifted her up in one motion causing Hayley to wrap her legs around him as he carried her to the bed laying her gently there before crawling on top of her his lips moving down her neck as she let out a low groan.

Hayley's hands moved down to his pants as she unbuttoned and removed them throwing them across the room.

Her jeans were gone in one ripped movement, leaving he in just her already soaked panties, Elijah ran his hand down her flat stomach before entering them rubbing her clit in small circles causing her to let out a loud moan in approval

"Elijah." She breathed out as his fingers started moving faster. "I want you inside of me."

Elijah removed his boxers in a flash before ripping off her underwear and bringing her into another bruising kiss he positioned himself at her entrance pushing earning a moan from both of them. He couldn't conceal himself as he pushed the rest of his length inside of her allowing her a moment of time to adjust to him before moving himself inside of her, he let out a low groan from the feeling of tight center extending around him.

"Hayley." Elijah breathed out, Hayley smiled at him before bringing him down for another wet kiss as she thrusted herself up to meet his thrusts, Her bod thrashing around as his hands massaged her breatss, He moved his other hand down to her soaking pussy and started massaging her clit which caused her to increase her moans, she wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper inside of her.

"Oh God _Elijah_!" Hayley moaned loudly. "I'm going to come."

Elijah increased his thrusts as Hayley screamed out as her orgasm rushed through her, her clenching against him caused Elijah to come inside of her as they both moaned loudly.

They collapsed with each other, both breathing heavily as Elijah rolled of Hayley, it was a couple seconds later that Hayley moved herself onto Elijah's chest who smiled and wapped a loose hand around her waste.

"No regrets then?" Elijah asked her softly with a twitch of a smile.

Hayley lets out a laugh and shook her head. "No regrets, how about you?"

"No regrets." Elijah instantly responded with a smile as he leaned and kissed her on on her on the head.

* * *

It was 20 minutes later that Hayley had fallen asleep snuggled into Elijah when there was some loud crying coming from the other room.

Hayley stirred in her sleep, hazily looking around the room.

"Go to sleep my love." Elijah said kissing her on the cheek. "I'll get her."

She nodded and horsely responded. "Okay hurry back 'Lijah."

Elijah nodded and moved put on his pants, emerging from the room to Hope.

By the time Elijah was out of the room, he noticed Hope had stopped crying complete Shiftless he vamp speeded into the baby's room to find something very unexpected.

Jackson

Jackson did not look surprised to see Elijah as his eyes looked him up and down. His eyes had troubled as he laid back down now not crying Hope.

" _Elijah_." Jackson greeted with pursed lips.

"Jackson.." He hesitantly greeted.

There was a time of silence.

"Why dont you look surprised to see me.."

He hesitated. "I know..I know that you love Hayley just as much as I do, and..And I know that she loves you and that's something that she doesn't feel for me..But Elijah you cant give her what she wants..What she needs-"

"Your wrong." Elijah said a cold edge to his voice.

"No im not." Jackson cut in taking a quick step closer to the original vampire. "Where _married_ Elijah, if anything breaks that bond then all of the werewolf's won't be able to turn at will..Is that what you want? For Hayley's pack to suffer, for Hayley to suffer?"

Elijah swallowed looking down. "What is it you are asking me to do?"

"Leave." Jackson commanded.

"I can't-"

"I know you cant leave New Orelans, and with everything thats happening im not asking you to but you need to _leave_ her alone Elijah, You need to keep away from her and let her be _my_ wife for the packs sake and for hers..But please feel free to go back in there but ask yourself this, are you really that selfish to put what you want ahead of what; s best for her? I can love her, care for her, be a good husband and lead her pack with her, You can't do any of that, all you'll do is end up getting her hurt."

Elijah was silent He loved Hayley and he knew Hayley loved him but deep down he knew Jackson was right, he would end of hurting Hayley because of his selfish behavior, he had alot of enemys and if they dound out about his feeling for her she could get hurt because of that, And Hope could get hurt, he coudlnt risk something bad happening to her or Hope. He loved her to much, and with the sire wars right now it was to much of a risk.

"Okay." Elijah nodded a pained look on his face as he looked up at the werewolf. "I'll leave her alone."

Jackson nodded with a frown. "I'll take care of her Elijah-"

However, when Elijah looked Elijah was no were to be seen..

When Hayley woke up Elijah was gone.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **Please Review, Favorite, and Follow, Because im pretty random with making sequels! ;)**_  
 _ **-Amber**_


End file.
